


A Day by the Pool

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg spends the day by the pool with some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day by the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandboxes, just playing there.  
> Thank you, Sam. *hugs*

A beer in hand, he and two friends were hanging out by the pool. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and thus crowded by the water as everyone was longing for the refreshing release it provided. There were some families, some giggling girls in their late teens and quite a few guys like them. However, the crowd seemed to part for two long-legged ladies who suddenly showed up in short, tight summer dresses. He had been unable to catch even a glimpse of their faces, but their bodies were spectacular – said legs aside, there were curves in the all the right places and hair – brown and strawberry blond – every guy would love to sink his hands into while fucking their brains out.

His friends had noticed where his gaze was focused and joined him staring at the possible prey. Once the two women got out of their dresses, dropping them onto the corner of a bench near the pool, they drew even more attention to themselves. They certainly had a few years on the giggling teenage girls who came here to see and be seen but cut a great figure in their red and dark blue bikinis. Their skin was covered with freckles – one even more so than the other. His mind instantly tried to envision how it would feel under his hands, his lips.

A few whistles were heard, and the moment they sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling those legs every male around fantasised about having wrapped around his hips into the water, two late sunny boys in their early forties stepped up, obviously asking them for their company. After having declined politely, the brunette leaned in to kiss the strawberry blonde deeply, tackling her into the water in the process.

Lots of men stared in disbelief at the scene. "Hot," one of his friends commented. All he could do was nod and continue to stare.

When they resurfaced, he got a good view at their faces for the first time.

"Isn't that your former boss?"

Greg's jaw dropped. 

= End =


End file.
